Cigarrillo
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Arthur no puede perder ante un cigarro y mucho menos frente a Escocia. Fumar no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o si?... Drabble. NO PAIRING.


_Yo! Here Rose! Asdfasdf Son las once de la noche y aun tenía energía para escribir así que he aquí el producto de ello xD La inspiración vino de una imagen que me encontre por ahí, abajo les dejo el link si gustan verla. Por mientras disfruten~_

**_Autora: _**_B. B. Rosee_

**_Personajes: _**_Escocia (Scott Kirkland) e Inglaterra_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ya lo saben, Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen... bla, bla, bla_

* * *

><p><strong>~Cigarrillo~<strong>

Un cigarro, nada del otro mundo. Fumarlo, no era ninguna ciencia, ¿o sí?... ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué dudaba, entonces? Si él era -y continua siendo- el gran y poderoso Imperio Británico; un jodido tubito blanco con nicotina y a saber dios que otro químico sumamente tóxico, el cual tal vez lo enfermaría a largo plazo si se volvía adicto dejándolo tirado o moribundo en alguna camilla de hospital e incluso… ¡No! Estaba reacio a perder ante aquello, ¡semejante ridiculez, solo era aspirar ligeramente! "Aspirar ligeramente y así evitar que el humo entrase de un jalón", o eso había escuchado en cierta ocasión.

-¿Esperas al invierno?- preguntó Scott desde su posición en el sofá, con el brazo extendido totalmente sobre el respaldo, ocupándose con la mano contraria de su tabaco y lanzando un sonoro bostezo. Jugaba impaciente con la tapa del encendedor. Abre y cierra. Abre y cierra. Esperando al indeciso hermano menor.

Mientras, Arthur observaba con desconfianza pura al inanimado objeto entre sus dedos, como si fuera culpable. -¡N-no… cállate!- El escocés observó atentamente, en cierta manera la inseguridad de su pequeño hermano inglés lo entretenía y, además al final podría deleitarse burlándose de él si se rendía, lo cual no dudaba. Convencerlo no había sido difícil, solo fulminarlo con la mirada era suficiente para hacerlo tomar de la cajetilla el cigarrillo. Después de todo el orgullo de Arthur no le permitía quedarse atrás en ninguna situación.

-¿Y bien? ¿O me vas a decir que jamás has fumado?- Preguntó, sobresaltando al otro y como reacción a su comentario el anglosajón se soltó a reír aplicando sarcasmo a la acción, aunque claramente Escocia captó el timbre nervioso. _Touché! _

-_What are you talking about, Alba? _Claro que lo he hecho, ¿me crees un novato? _Do it know!_- Inglaterra se ocultó bajo un gesto de autoconfianza, el cual no duraría mucho tiempo.

-_Whatever~_- Le contestó simple. Acercó la llama prendiendo de inmediato el pitillo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Desde aquellos momentos se sentía tentado a lanzar cualquier comentario, pero tenía que aguardar.

-Aquí vamos- Susurró para sí mismo Arthur. _Tres, dos, uno… aspira lento, deja que el humo entre. Relájate, relax, just relax… _

Ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando el menor comenzó a toser frenéticamente, cubriendo sus boca con una mano y alejando lo más posible al culpable de ello. Scott Kirkland lo miró con su típica sonrisa superior. -¿Cómo puedes fumar esto? ¡Es repulsivo!- Ahora el de cabello rubio se tomaba una actitud defensiva.

-Suenas igual que uno de mis ex jefes… ahora que lo pienso, igualmente fue tuyo- Como no olvidarlo, si durante ese periodo le prohibieron su vicio; y por increíble que sea el pelirrojo no dijo nada más dejando a Arthur quejándose. Sin embargo disfrutó sentirse alguien mejor que el inglés, bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~? <em>

_Si lo se, Iggy me salió muy inocentón y pensar que en algún momento de su vida fue un malvado y sangriento pirata(?) Como prometí, aquí la imagen: http:/ w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / 2 5 0 3 1 1 (solo quiten los espacios) _

_A que no sabían que Jacobo I de Inglaterra odiaba el tabaco en cualquiera de sus formas, por eso el último comentario de Escocia. El lo calificaba como: "_repulsivo para el olfato, desagradable para la vista, peligroso para el cerebro y nocivo para los pulmones" Pobre Scott, apenas leí eso me lo imagine escondiéndose para poder fumar un poco e3e__


End file.
